Talk:Afflicted
__TOC__ Monstrous Eye This is probably the best place to add this. I had one afflicted drop a Monstrous Eye during the first Canthan mission when defending Tobo. I forgot to take a screenshot so I don't know which type dropped it, just noticed it in the ground during the battle. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 02:13, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I got three eyes and a fang from them, so I think it's safe to say their rare material drop is monstruous stuff. --theeth 22:11, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Smiting? Do smiting prayers spells deal double damage on these things or what? --65.95.114.216 22:03, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Nope, just like Abominations, they look like hideous mutant zombies, but they're regular, non-zombie hideous mutants. -- Gordon Ecker 23:30, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Boss Names Has anyone else noticed that a lot of the Afflicted bosses have the same names as the NPC students on the various Shing Jea Monastery quests? -- Gordon Ecker 02:37, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Overpoweredness Anyone noticed how GOD DAMN OVERPOWERED these can be? Smack in a group with 2 Ritualists a Monk and some other crap and you WONT EVER GET THEM DOWN. -.- :They were intimidating at first, but after a while, they are as easy as White Mantle now. :) Especially the level 20's in the city (the level 24's later on can still be tough). What I found was the difference is that you need to prepare for them. And you need to know them. For example, it's very important that you take out the rangers as early as possible. Their rangers PWN your healer henchies. Once their rangers are out, you can take out the ritualist (who will be busy rezzing the ranger), then take out the monk. Their monks are not really strong healers so they are not much of a concern. Their mesmers are really not a threat. --Karlos 19:16, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::I personnally found the Elementalists a bigger thread than the ranger, especially if there's more than one. --Theeth (talk) 20:14, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::Different strokes for different folks, I guess. I personally find it much easier to take out the Ritualists before the Rangers. --Rainith 21:57, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Former students? The only one I can tell is Yijo, or whatever his name is. Which other bosses appear to be former students? - 00:27, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :None. I think that comment was a specualtion. --Karlos 13:00, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Loads of them, make a new ele and do that duel test, Ako and Huan are there and about 5 others. The ele you have to kill to get the stone in an earlier quest becomes one too — Skuld 13:13, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ah thanks. I can't do the quest cuz I don't have Factions yet (17 days to go) - 13:51, 13 June 2006 (CDT) I've saw some of them and I can confirm that a number of them exsist as NPCs who wander about the place and appear in certain missions as tertiary charictars and have single unique lines of dialouge *Hakaru (level 5) *Ako (Level 7) *Miju (level 5) *Kam (level 5) *Huan (Level 5) There are others I just can't be bothered to find them. Ansi 18:47, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes, the remark is correct, my earlier opinion was wrong. There is a bunch of them that appear in different quests while you are on Shing Jea. The ele duel quest is one, the necro quest in the naga cave is another. --Karlos 19:03, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oddly, there's two Afflicted Huans, neither of which is the same profession as the elementalist student. -- Gordon Ecker 19:23, 9 October 2006 (CDT)